Enrique the Sheep
Pre-Entropy History Unknown. Enrique did not make his presence known pre-Entropy Post -Entropy History In the gamble that was the Unicorn Blight, some people rolled snake eyes, some rolled sevens. Enrique rolled a hard 10 and made it work for him. Enrique is believed to come from a poor neighborhood of El Permiso, Texas. According to facts known at this time, he was the eldest of seven and child of illegal immigrants. El Permiso is not the most civilzed of town as a border town. Crime was everywhere in almost every aspect of life. Enrique, as soon as he turned 18, got on the first bus to the closest military base and joined up doing whatever. He ended up in infantry with the challenge to go special forces. It is unknown at this time if he succeeded, however, the name Enrique Hernandez is found on rosters all over the armed services. It was as if he was looking for someplace to put his skills and attitude to work and where he could learn the fastest on how to hurt people. None of the rosters are for extended periods of time. Many of the copies still have bloodstains on copies of discharge papers. All but two are listed as "issues" though none are listed as "dishonorable discharge." It can be speculated that Enrique knew how to drive people to insanity in a way that fit the code of conduct of the military. Apparently, he knew exactly where the line was drawn and knew how to come within a razors edge of it without going over. The last papers of discahrage, listed as honorable, came 5 years after first deployment. Two months later an Enrique Hernandez made a citizen's arrest of a drug dealer in Colorado. the Dealer, Mitchell Senduski, was badly beaten and confessed to every crime he committed. When Enrique came to the police station full of officers he thought were not doing their, he kicked open the doors, tossed the broken form of Senduski to the floor, sliding up against the entry desk, and shouted, "You're Welcome!" and left. A police captain, Andrea Merkel, caught up with him and offered him a job. When he refused, she got him a bounty hunter's license. He kept with the job, going where others could not, finding people and dragging them, kicking, screaming, and usually bleeding to local authorities. He did ok for a life, all records point. Then the Unicorn Blight happened. He didn't die like so many in the world, with a horn of neural tissue shooting through the forehead. Instead, he got drunk and went to bed. When he woke up, he found his bed fluffier, his vision different, and his head ringing. Then he found his horns. The blight had mutated Enrique, growing pounds of thick, woolly hair in hours, sprouting horns. His entire head had changed to that of a sheep. Even his fingertips were cloven. he screamed, letting out a bleat that could be heard for miles. At this point there is little record. However, it has been suggested that the closest thing to a friend he has, Captain Merkel, helped him in this transition. According to rumor, she helped him by getting him to focus on the job. It would also seem that Enrique has a use for his money and well paying job, which currently has eluded most agencies. It's believed that it is for either a family member or charity that he gives a significant portion of his income. Captian Merkel suggested he focus on that. While he was recuperating, several murders of other crime lords (the crime lords of a mid level colorado city, mind you) become more and more apparent. Merkel asks Enrique the Sheep to look into it, just to give him a purpose. He finds a focus for his anger and sets about finding the murderer. As it turns out, it was Senduski who also mutated into Tiger-blade. He had been murdering those who let him rot in jail. As one might imagine, this does not go well. Enrique, bloodied, learning more about his new abilities and limitations, and missing big swaths of wool, hauls Tiger-Blade to the precinct and used him to open the doors forcefully. Just as Tiger-blade started threatening Enrique again, the Mutton Chop Mercenary headbutted him into unconciousness and tossed him on the nearest desk. "You've Just been headbutted by Enrique the Sheep." he says. "You're Welcome." Thus starts a long and violent career for Enrique the Sheep. Since that time, he has fought the Secret Society of Mu, Menagerie, Duke Diesel, and many others. He has been offered entrance into Paramericans, Flight of Champions, and the Sentinel Society. He has turned them all down. Powers and Abilities Powers With strange mutations, come strange new powers. Enrique is stronger than a normal human (able to lift well over 500 lbs with little difficulty). His new eyes give him amazing perifial vision, though his depth perception was sacrificed. However, his aim is still dead on. He can use his horns in combat (as he head butts much) and his neck and spine allow for greater impact. His wool grows very quickly. It however provides shock absorption. It's not bullet proof but glancing blows tend to loose momentum before hitting him. It is also water proof, fire resistant (until it is turned to ash), and exceedingly warm, thanks to natural lanolin he produces as well. It has been unmanageable at times. Abilities Enrique is an expert marksman and gunslinger. He carries a small arsenal of pistols, knives, and occasionally shotguns must places he goes. He is an excellent tracker, tough guy intimidation, and hand to hand fighter. He will more than likely choose action to anything else. Strength level Enrique is stronger than a normal human (able to lift well over 500 lbs with little difficulty) Weaknesses Enrique has poor depth perception but makes up for in sheer gusto, which can also get him in trouble. Paraphernalia Equipment: He constanly carries a variety of weapons. Also among his saddle bags and common paraphernalia, he keeps a collection of wool combs, carding brushes, drop spindles, and knitting needles. He also keeps a dedicated cellphone for tracking assignments. While he does have a home he resides, it is unknown where, though all evidence points to Milagro CA, near the CA/NV border. Transportation: He is seen riding his "Hellbeast." A highly modified harly davidson motorcycle with added saddle bags, extra seat, and rider backrest. He has been known to duct tape targets to the backrest to hold them for transport. Weapons: Lots. His favorites are a pair of .45 automatics that he keeps at his hips. he can keep a shotgun on his back. he also keeps other guns and knives on his person, as well as leatherman tool kits and knitting needles. Common Enemies ' '''Many.... Duke Diesel Menagerie Red Dragon Basilisk Secret Society of Mu Sovereign Sorcerer '''Common Allies' The Insider Flight of Champions Columbia Sentinel Society Doctor Quantum Spot Bloodhound Billy (rival) ' '''Trivia' * Has had to learn how to knit. Commonly makes gloves, hats, sweaters, and scarves. Always grey as he has not learned how to die. All of his projects come from him. * Cigar smoker * Loves Blue Powerblast slushies. * Has had to become close to a vegetarian because of his new anatomy. however, still enjoys steak however he can. * Has a regular order for business cards that read "You have been headbutted by Enrique the Sheep. You're Welcome." Leaves them with targets. * Hates Mrs. Biggles, legendary costumer. she keeps begging him for samples of his fleece. * Is sometimes seen in the company of a little girl named "Rue." She is usually seen clinging to the side of his head trying desperatly to pull wool out of his coat, which she is not strong enough to do. She can be seen latched to him for days at a time. It's unknown why he lets her do it. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Metahuman Characters